kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Alleria Swiftwind
Kingdom Rush= Alleria Swiftwind 'is a free hero in Kingdom Rush that corresponds to the Archer upgrade tree. On the mobile and Steam versions, Alleria is unlocked after reaching Silveroak Forest, the fifth level of the main campaign. A younger Alleria appears as a level-specific hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Description ''Silent as the night, light as a feather and deadly beautiful. Too many have fallen by her charming gaze and many more by her fatal bow. When she's not buying the new seasons capes or petting some savage wildcats, you can find her in the forest, piercing goblin heads as if they were marshmallows! You won't see her, you won't hear her, but hell you will feel Alleria Swiftwind, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics Skills '''Multishot : Alleria Swiftwind fires multiple arrows to strike multiple enemies. If the enemy is the only enemy in Alleria's range, the damage will still count as multiple individual arrows. (Cooldown: 4 seconds) Call of the Wild : Alleria Swiftwind taps onto the ground, summoning a Wildcat to do battle to an enemy. The Wildcat is a pure melee unit and follows wherever Alleria goes. Alleria can only summon 1 Wildcat at a time. (Respawn: 20 seconds) Steam and Flash versions Mobile version Tips and Tricks * Alleria is mainly a Ranged hero, thus you should avoid melee combat against enemies at all times. * Alleria is very versatile at starting from Hero Level 4, as the Wildcat gives her an additional unit alongside your Reinforcements and soldiers, plus as a Ranged Hero she can deal damage against flying enemies. * Alleria is considered squishy, so do not allow her to take damage from ranged mobs. Let your Reinforcements do the job for you. * It is better for Alleria to retreat against a huge group of enemies capable of overwhelming your defenses. Only allow her to attack at the back row at ALL times. * Don't forget, moving your hero back and forth is a sure way of keeping your hero alive when the mobs are closing in on her. * Alleria's Multishot has the potential to deal HEAVY damage against a tanky enemy. Just assault the tanky mob at the right time. * DO NOT send Alleria in the front line against bosses. Rather, run behind the boss and call in your Reinforcements. * Alleria's Wildcat will run much further than your other melee units to attack enemies; its target acquisition range is equal to Alleria's attack range. Keep this in mind if grouping Alleria with Barracks units, as her Wildcat will often run out ahead and pull single enemies away from the pack. Keeping Alleria behind your melee units instead of grouped up with them can help with this. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "Give me a target!" * "If it bleeds, I can kill it!" * "Swift, like the wind!" * "Calm and careful." * (upon death) "Ahh!" Trivia * Alleria's name appears to be derived from Alleria Windrunner, a character in Blizzard Entertainment's ''Warcraft'' franchise. *'"Give me a target!"' ** A quote of the character Varus in the multiplayer online game League of Legends. *'"If it bleeds, I can kill it!"' ** A riff on a line spoken by the character Dutch in the film Predator. *'"Swift, like the wind!"' ** As swift as wind (Traditional Chinese: 故其疾如風) is a line from Sun Tzu's The Art of War, part of the verse "故其疾如風、其徐如林、侵掠如火、難知如陰、不動如山、動如雷霆" (Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest, in raiding and plundering be like fire, be as hard to know as the shadow, be immovable like a mountain, move as fast as lightning). *'"Calm and careful"' ** A line spoken by Robin in the 2010 version of Robin Hood. Gallery HeroSkill_Alleria_1.PNG|Call of the Wild HeroSkill_Alleria_2.PNG|Multishot Alleria_Action_3.PNG| |-|Kingdom Rush: Origins= A young Alleria makes an appearance in Kingdom Rush: Origins, where it is revealed she is the daughter of the Elven queen and the last of Elynie’s bloodline. She is also known to be Eridan's sister, and it is obvious since they do look greatly alike. She features predominantly in the Royal Gardens where she is a secondary hero, locked at level 3 and unable to earn experience. She still uses her Multishot attack and while accompanied by a wildcat, it too is only a youngster and cannot block enemies. She next appears in Gryphon Point where she shoots down onto enemies from a vantage point atop the cave mound but is otherwise just a part of the scenery. After this, she departs the land and flies to Linirea to seek help in the fight against the Twilight Elves. It is presumed that she chooses to stay in Linirea, leading to her presence in the first game. Skill Multishot : Alleria fires 3 arrows dealing triple damage. (Cooldown: 5 seconds) Tips and Tricks Young Alleria is not very effective when sent into battle directly, and is best used when kept out of range of enemy attacks. She is especially vulnerable to the Twilight Harassers introduced in the level. There is one spot on the map that Alleria can stand on and not only remain out of the target range of any enemies but can attack the path and deal with the annoying Gnoll Catapults. This is the bottom right corner of the map, where the catapult emerges. Range kroalleriarange.png *Scope: 400 in ranged, 80 in melee Quotes * "Give me a target!" * "If it bleeds, I can kill it!" * "Swift, like the wind!" * "Calm and careful." * (upon death) "Ahh!" Gallery Young_Alleria.PNG|Young Alleria Alleria_Battlespot.PNG|The best placement of Young Alleria |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= Alleria Swiftwind is a recurring enemy found in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, encountered only in Silveroak Outpost. Previously a Hero in Kingdom Rush, she returns to fight against Vez'nan. Overview Alleria appears before the level starts proper, riding on the back of her wildcat in the same fashion the Moon Sentinels did in Kingdom Rush: Origins. After taunting the player she quickly vanishes and the level starts. Alleria does not spawn from waves like regular enemies, nor does she remain on the screen as a consistent threat. Instead she appears and disappears randomly during the level, drawing the fire of towers, shooting long-distance arrows at troops, and summoning Elven Rangers to the path. If defeated, she will disappear prematurely only to return again at full HP. When the level is completed, Alleria is then captured by Vez’nan’s army. Strategy * Alleria is more of a recurring nuisance than an actual threat, as she doesn't move towards the exit. Defeating her only causes her to retreat earlier and unlike Jack'O Lantern she gives no gold. Therefore one should not try to fight, only mitigate her influence. * The player should watch out for the hero, as Alleria might often target them hero with her long range. With the high damage value of her arrows, fragile heroes like Asra, Oloch and Mortemis can die within seconds. Repositioning them might be necessary in order to save them. * Alleria deals a lot of damage in melee, therefore, Goonies only last a few seconds and do little to distract her. However, they can be sacrificed to protect valuable units like Elite Harassers and the hero from damage. Quotes Before Wave 1: * Do you bleed? * Because you certainly will. After Wave 15: * A sad day... my bow... is broken... Appearances * Silveroak Outpost Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Scenery Category:Enemies